


Welcome to Mattress Barn, For All Your Werewolf Needs

by cinder1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mattress Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it started to make me snicker every time another mattress got clawed to death. I thought, wow, the mattress store in Beacon Hills must make obscene amounts of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Mattress Barn, For All Your Werewolf Needs

The richest man in Beacon Hills was not Mr. Whittmore or Mr. Martin. It was not the owner of the grocery store or the manager of the bank. No, the richest man in Beacon Hills owned Mattress Barn.

The bell jingled and two young men, one dark and imposing, the other sporting his usual sheepish smile, stepped into his store. 

“Well, hello, Mr. Hale, Mr. McCall!” He couldn’t keep the beaming smile off his face upon seeing two of his best customers. He was a round, jovial, little man with a sadistic streak when it came to negotiating prices. “Will just one of you be getting a new mattress today or the both of you?”

Derek Hale scowled, but it was Scott McCall who answered, a blush staining his cheeks. “Both, today.”

“Same one as usual?”

“Do you, uh, have anything more hardy?”

“Like concrete,” Derek muttered.

“They’re mattresses, Mr. McCall. They aren’t really built for hard use.” Well, not the hard use these two men put them through. He’d seen the broken mattresses sitting outside the dumpster down the road from the Hale house. They were broken, battered, and it looked like several people in that house were seriously into knife play. Even if he invented sheets made of kevlar, it wouldn’t help. Probably. And he had no intention of suggesting the idea. 

Of course, before the fire, he’d done great business with Derek’s parents too. Looks like kinks in the family, stayed in the family. Or were genetic. Or something. Certainly, they were great for business. 

He smiled his best salesman smile. “I can offer you a great deal, half off. After all, you two are my best customers.” The mattresses were already marked up to twice the price anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> "Sealy stock went up again," Lydia announced with a smug grin. 
> 
> "Yes!" Stiles pumped his fist. "Makin' our boyfriends werewolf habits pay for themselves!"


End file.
